


Generations 13: Meg's Wedding

by Fier



Series: Generations [15]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Weddings, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fier/pseuds/Fier
Summary: After returning from helping her daughter on Martha's Vineyard, Margaret and her fiancé set a date. Melissa makes a surprise announcement.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Margaret Scully/Walter Skinner
Series: Generations [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857445
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Generations 13. Meg's Wedding  
>  **Authors:** Macspooky
> 
> Here is the next installment of Generations which will run rather concurrently with "The Teddy" also being posted. Enjoy! Macspooky. Hello yet again. I suppose I am forced to repeat all that legal stuff about how X-Files and all the characters therein belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen, Fox, etc. and how there really is no copyright infringement intended. After two "heavy hitters" I decided it was time for something reasonably light and more fun. I hope this works! Anyway, enjoy, and don't flame me too badly if you don't care for what I did with a particular character. I am attempting to add more mystery. I guess I'll rate the R for a particular adult situation! This runs concurrently with my other new story "The Teddy." (September 1, 1995)

Meg was tired when she got home from Martha's Vineyard, relieved that her son-in-law was going to be alright, but drained. Oddly enough, it was Dana, the most fiercely independent of her children, Dana who never sought help with her problems, and Dana, along with her equally independent husband, who always seemed to get into the most trouble. When someone was sick, Margaret had to run to the rescue. It was the nurturer in her. She was always glad to help her children. Still, it was a relief to be home in her own house now that she knew Fox was going to recover. Walter was coming over, bringing Chinese food, insisting that she would be too tired to cook. He was right. She was physically and mentally exhausted. There had been more than just illness to deal with, things she wouldn't tell Walter but that he might guess at anyway. He was perceptive. She was delighted to see him when he arrived. He looked tired too, but handsome in his white shirt and tie which he promptly loosened. Having done so, he embraced her warmly.

"I'm glad you're back, Meg. I missed you." He ruffled her hair, and they went to the kitchen and set out plates.

"You've brought all my favorite things," she smiled. He was considerate that way. He had learned what she liked and indulged her. Bill had been the same. Even when they had had no money, he had tried to find small ways to show he had appreciated her. She had been, she realized, a very lucky woman for the most part, in the men who had loved her, and in her children. Melissa had been the only really difficult one. The miscarriages, the death of Brendan, and the troubles with Fox and Dana had been an integral part of her life, but her men had been strong throughout the ordeals. Yes, she had been fortunate in her "Captain" and in her "Director." Dinner eaten, she made Walt's favorite Mocha Almond coffee and brought it on a tray to the family room, where they plugged in a film he had rented from Blockbuster.

"I hope they don't call me back to work," he sighed. "I could use a night off." He had never thought to feel about a woman again the way he had felt about Annie. Now that he did, he found himself wishing for more time. There had never been enough time with Annie, for Annie, and then suddenly she had been gone. Now there was Meg, Meg and her wonderful boisterous family. He didn't want the same thing to happen. That it could, frightened him.

"Me too," she smiled. The trouble was they drank their coffee and the movie was boring. They started in on other things. Finally, flushed and eager, Margaret broke the embrace they had fallen into. It was hard. It had been over two years since Bill had died, and she loved Walter, loved him very much, wanted to be with him, really with him, right there on the couch. He made her feel 18 again.

"I can't, Walt," she whispered hoarsely,."I want to, but I can't."

"Oh, Meg, stop being so old fashioned," he sighed. He hadn't had sex in a long time, and he loved her deeply. He wanted her. Since he had met her, he hadn't been able to think about another woman. Former discreet encounters seemed meaningless in the light of his love for her.

"Walt, you know.....I just....I couldn't set foot in church. I'm sorry...."

"That's silly, Meg. I mean, you've never minded that your children weren't married and...

"I minded, Walter," said Margaret quietly, quietly and very seriously. "I accepted it because I love them and didn't want to lose them, but I always minded." She sighed. She thought briefly about the abortion Melissa had had and how that had hurt. She couldn't tell Walt about that of course. Meg did understand his frustration. Sometimes, she thought the moral code she had lived her life by was stupid as well, but she wouldn't have felt right doing it and not being married. She wouldn't be able to handle the guilt, however illogical it might seem, and neither of them would really enjoy it. Meg knew it was old fashioned, but she couldn't change, not after all these years. Besides, the example she had set with Bill had stood them in good stead. All her children had turned out fine eventually, even Melissa. They had all graduated college or the Naval Academy. They all had married and settled down.

Skinner was angry, but he tried not to show it. Her ideas were stupid. They were old fashioned. It was illogical to be concerned about such things at their time of life. He wanted her. The trouble was that he also respected her for refusing him. Meg was a real believer, a woman who tried to follow her faith. It was part of what made her the wonderful person she was. Her sense of ethics and morality were a refreshing change to a man who saw so little of it in his everyday life. He dealt with the "cancermen" of the world, the "cancermen" and the criminals. Were they perhaps one in the same thing? Margaret was like a breath of clean spring air. He realized it was difficult for her too. She and Bill had had an active and good love life. She missed it. He sensed it, felt the longing in her.

"What are you smiling at, Meg?" he asked seeing her expression. He was resigned now to another night of celebacy.

"Thinking about the kids," she said quickly, "and how we didn't set such a bad example. One of my daughter's made it to the marriage bed a virgin anyway. In this day and age, that might be a record!" Margaret realized immediately that she shouldn't have said it and mentally kicked herself. She blushed. Walter was going to be her husband, and it had just kind of slipped out. It had been something to share with Bill, their father, but perhaps it wasn't appropriate with Walter. Well, it was too late now.

"Well, I know it wasn't Melissa," said Walt throwing his head back and braying with laughter. "Jeez, no wonder Mulder came back from his honeymoon looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. Every man's fantasy in this day and age. I love it."

"Well, her dad would have been pleased too," replied Meg with dry good humor. "Besides, Dana looked pretty darn good when it was all over too."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It's our secret. I'll never let Mulder know you slipped, and come to think about it, Scully did kind of glow like a neon sign." He laughed.

"I love you, Walter. If you really want...." she swallowed. Maybe she was being old fashioned. It wasn't as if they could have children or anything at their age. Meg was beginning to vacillate.

"Meg, when you love someone, you don't want them to do anything that is against their moral convictions, but we have to do something before we both go crazy. Why don't we just set a date?" He ruffled her hair. "I think it's time. The kids don't seem to mind, and neither of us are getting younger."

"Right now?"

"Sure. We can keep this house, and my apartment in the city for when we want to go the theatre or something, for now anyway. Let's just get married and work out the details later."

"Okay, when?" Margaret felt a little shaky, but smiled at him.

"When will that troublesome future son-in-law of mine be able to stand on his feet?"

"He can stand now, sort of...." Margaret had to laugh in spite of herself. Fox could be such an aggravating man. It was a wonder that Walt managed to be fond of him under the circumstances.

"Not good enough......June...the first week in June. That's a nice time, and then we'll go on a honeymoon to....let's see....Ireland. I've always wanted to see it. It's far away, and you can visit with your mother. How's that? We'll take a whole month!"

"It sounds absolutely wonderful, Walt. It's so beautiful there. I know you'll love it." The tiredness seemed to lift. She had been wondering when he was going to discuss a wedding date, and now he had actually set one. It didn't give her a lot of time, but she didn't want to have a fancy wedding, just one of their family affairs. June would be perfect.

"You put those girls of yours to work, and those crazy nieces," he laughed. "I'd tell you to keep it small but......"

"Right...small on a Scully scale is an extravaganza." Margaret chuckled in reply. She kissed him. They forgot about the movie he had rented and turned on "Mad About You."

"Oh, look, Walt, the wedding story. What a coincidence! This is Dana's favorite show."

"Let's not discuss Dana and weddings," he laughed, "I want something nice for us, Meg, not a fiasco. Talking about that pair might bring us bad luck." Margaret punched him in the arm good naturedly. She also concurred. She thought she might look for a shell pink dress. She would talk to the priest in the morning. Maybe they would let Walt's sister concelebrate the marriage. She would talk to one of the younger priests, not the old fuddy duddies who would never consider allowing a woman. She would like that, like having the whole family involved. The thought of marrying another man terrified a part of her, but life was for living, and she didn't want to live the rest of hers alone. She started to laugh.

"What?" he asked slipping his arm around her waist, "Come on, Margaret McBride Scully, spill it.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about...well..." she blushed, "about Bill when he came back from being out to sea for months..."

"Oh, yeah?" replied Skinner with interest.

"It was lots of fun." She laughed again. "It's how I got Dana so soon after Melissa."

"Well, Meg, I haven't been out to sea, no matter how much Mulder may make me feel that way at times, but.....I'm ready for lots of fun." They laughed and went back to watching TV. "Can I ask you something?" inquired Walt during a commercial break.

"Anything...."

"Why doesn't anyone call you Maggie?"

"Well, my parents always called me Meg," she explained, "but later Bill wanted to have a special name for me so he started to call me Maggie, or sometimes Magpie when I started to scold too much."

Skinner laughed, "With five kids that must have been a lot. I'll just keep calling you Meg." There was so much about the woman that he was going to marry that he didn't know yet, so many little things. He wanted to know them all.

"Well, I'll keep calling you Walt and leave Wally to your sister....and Fox," she laughed, knowing how much her favorite son-in-law annoyed him by calling him Wally every chance he got.

* * *

Fox Mulder walked into his office and realized that he should have paid more attention to what his wife had been trying to tell him in the car. He had been too busy thinking about h ow glad he would be to get back to work now that he was down to the half cast and could move his arm a little better. He was getting bored at home. He had wanted to return sooner, but Skinner, Dana and the physician at Georgetown had ganged up to prevent it. It had finally reached the point where even Krycek wasn't proving to be very good company in the face of interminable soap operas and talk shows. Being a house husband was a drag. He was supposed to be returning to work on light duty, sitting behind his desk typing reports with two fingers. He couldn't find his desk, however. He couldn't find his files. God alone knew where his computer had gone. He couldn't find anything. His nice cozy basement hole had been decimated by PAINTERS. Worse yet, they had painted the office a bright melon color with green trim.

"What the f--k is this?" he raged through clenched teeth.

"I tried to tell you, Mulder," said Dana. "I couldn't get it stopped." She sighed. She knew damn well he hadn't heard a word she had said in the car. He had always had a way of hearing only what he wanted to hear. Marriage hadn't done anything to improve that. Her mother assured her it was normal and that she would never get used to it.

"How the hell am I supposed to find anything?"

"I don't know how you found anything before," she replied, not taking it personally, and looking around with dismay. They really had made a mess, if it had been possible to make a bigger mess than it had been already. It was going to put him in a "wonderful" mood. One of the joys of marriage was that she now had to live with it. Oh, well. She didn't mind. She loved it actually. He'd grump around awhile and get over it. She smiled. "Cheer up, Spookster. With your arm in that cast, you can get someone else to do the moving and take all the time you want to get organized."

"I don't want to be organized. I want my mess back. It was MY mess."

* * *

"Well, I gotta go," she smiled sweetly. It was time to leave him to it. Silently she thanked Skinner for having insisted that she have her own office. "Don't overdo it, okay, sweetie. I'll come down a little later to check on you."

"Oh, alright. Abandon me to this living hell. I'm going to have nightmares about the color."

"I guess they were running a sale on melon colored paint," she laughed.

"No, I bet they paid top price for it. It's government we are talking about here. Cancerman is responsible for this. I just know it. It's got Cancerman written all over it. I bet there are cigarette ashes in that paint!"

Dana went up to her own office, which she hoped no one would decide to paint anytime soon, stifling a chuckle and leaving Fox to get to it. She wished she could help, but knowing him, it would only provoke an argument, and besides she had her own work to do. Fox immediately missed her.

Within half and hour, there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," growled Fox attempting to stack files in their normal disarray.

"Hey, Spooky," said a tall male agent, "Skinner wants to see you right now. Looks mad."

"Great," muttered Fox. He resisted the temptation to snap the man's head off for calling him Spooky and straightened up. What the hell could he have done now? He'd been on sick leave until half an hour ago.. He hadn't had time to tick anyone off yet, not even Skinner. He wished Dana was still working down here. She would have everything organized in....no, perhaps it was better that she wasn't. As much as he loved her, sometimes she was too damned organized. It made him feel incompetant. Maybe he was. He got his jacket, and still walking with a slight limp, headed for the elevator and the chewing out he took for granted he was going to get. "Yeah, just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get you."

"Is that you, Mulder? Get your ass in here," Skinner called. He sat behind a stack of papers looking really pissed. The room smelled. It seemed as though the painters had been at his office too, only he had gotten the green paint with melon trim. It did wonders for the mahogany furniture. "Celia is out sick today," he grumbled, feeling lost because his Administrative Assistant wasn't there, and the dimwit they had sent him from the secretarial pool was in the ladies room primping for the third time that morning. It wasn't even 10 AM yet! She had broken a nail or something earth shaking like that.

"Yes, Sir," replied Mulder saluting. He carefully put on the smirk he reserved for the Assistant Director, or anyone else in authority for that matter, even when he was being polite.

"Wipe that look off you face, Agent Mulder, and sit down," growled Skinner.

"Yes, Sir." The expression remained as it was. Skinner rolled his eyes. Mulder was hopeless, brilliant but absolutely incorrigible. Even Scully could do only so much with him.

"Are you on your feet, Mulder?" he inquired.

"Not for long after seeing the color they painted my office, Sir," he replied. "I may have to go back on sick leave."

At that Skinner threw back his head and laughed. He couldn't help it.

"I heard you got the melon paint with the green trim. There might be something to be said for reinventing government. They've even managed to make paint jobs into X-files." Skinner pulled a small box out of his draw. He opened it and handed it to Mulder. "If I entrust this to you at the wedding, do you think you could manage to hand it to me without screwing up?"

"At your wedding?" asked Mulder, shocked. The box contained two lovely wedding bands. Fox touched his own lightly. It had once belonged to Walter Skinner. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he had actually taken it off and tried to hide that he was married. That gold band had become so much a part of him.

"I'll endeavor to see that it doesn't get abducted by aliens, mutants or giant green bugs, Sir," he replied with a smile. The smirk was forgotten. "Sir, I'm surprised....I mean...."

"Yeah, well, I need a best man. It's between you and Cancerman. You're a bigger pain in the ass, but you smell better...well, most of the time. Besides I'm feeling masochistic this week, in the mood to commit political suicide. Go down and finish cleaning up your office."

"I don't know what to say, Sir,"

"Will wonders never cease?" asked the man reaching for two Excedrin. "Fox Mulder with nothing to say. If you see that idiot from the typing pool, tell her I said to get her butt back in here. I don't give a s--t if her goddam nails have just gone through a meat grinder. Damned civil servants."

"Yes, Sir," Mulder replied fleeing before Skinner could find something to get mad at him about. He stuck his head in the ladies room door. No one could accuse him of not having "balls."

"If you're Skinner's AA for the day," he said seeing a bleached redhead filing away frantically at a finger nail that no longer matched her nine other bright red claws with fake flowers glued on them, "you better get your tail back in the office. Skinner is ready to pop his cork."

She gave him the finger as he left her and continued to file. She had her twenty years in. Who gave a flying fig leaf if Skinner lost the rest of his hair? Forgetting that it was the 1990's and government was being "reinvented," she was certain that her pension was safe!

* * *

Fox ran his unshaven cheek against his wife's face. He had just made love to her, but hadn't worked up the energy to get off her yet. In truth, he didn't want to. He liked it right where he was. He had awakened from a erotic dream wanting her. He wanted her again. This morning, he didn't even need coffee first. He had lain there for awhile watching her sleep, loving her in his mind, debating with himself whether or not it would be selfish to awaken her for his own desires. In the end he had done so, ever so gently, and she had welcomed him into her eagerly.

"Mmm," she murmered. She was feeling delightfully warm and content. Being awakened by his gentle touch had been so nice. He was such a wonderful lover, and he had wanted her so badly that she had found herself feeding off his desire. "Feels good. I love it under you.....oh my God!"

"What? What, Dana?"

"I've got to get up. We are going shopping for wedding dresses today. I'm supposed to meet Mom and Melissa and Eileen in an hour at Tyson's Corner."

"Well, you better call them and tell them you'll be a little late, because you'll never make it." He nuzzled her neck.

"I will if you'll get off me." Dana sighed. She didn't really want him to, but it was necessary. He was usually a grump in the morning. This had been a different and exceedingly pleasant interlude. Lovemaking usually occurred after two cups of strong coffee.

"Don't want to." He picked up the phone and punched the number from right where he was. "Okay," she heard him say, "make that 11 then in front of Macy's." She hoped that whoever he had spoken to hadn't noticed that he sounded a wee bit out of breath. He turned his attention back to his wife. She made a remark about his quick turn around time, making him laugh aloud as he pressed his lips to hers once again. They forgot about shopping for the moment.

"Dana," he asked massaging her flat tummy afterwards, "am I too wild sometimes?" He still thought about what she had told him at Christmas about him being a wild man. She certainly never complained, always seemed to like it, was always an eager participant, but he wondered and worried sometimes.

"For Phoebe maybe," she chuckled aloud, "but not for me."

He had to laugh at that too. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You're perfect, Short Stuff. I adore you." He turned her over and smacked her bare butt. "Now get up, get dressed, and shop till you drop. Gotta put my dad's money to some good use! Heaven only knows, I don't like to think about where he might have gotten it."

* * *

"Better late than never," quipped Melissa, who looked a bit peeked, when Dana arrived at 11:05.

"You're looking good, Dana, very good. Have a busy morning?"

"Very," Dana replied with a chuckle. "It's Saturday, and I'm married to Fox."

"What were you doing, Aunt Dana?" asked nine year old Eileen.

"Cleaning the house," she replied quickly smiling at her mother and Melissa. The three women laughed. The fact that Fox had sounded out of breath when he had called to tell Margaret that Dana was going to be late had not gone unoticed.

By the third store, Dana was sick of shopping already. She, as a rule, liked to get what she needed quickly, unlike Melissa who viewed browsing as a hobby, something fun. It hadn't taken her mother long to find just what she wanted in Bloomingdale's. She had been lucky. As good fortune would have it, they had also found a lovely dress for Eileen in a darker shade of pink that set off Margaret's dress perfectly. Since they were both dark haired, the color was lovely on them. The problem was Melissa and Dana. Melissa as was in a foul mood. Everything Dana liked Melissa hated. What Melissa loved, Dana couldn't stand. Melissa wanted yellow, but Dana insisted that it would clash with the pink. Margaret tended to agree. Then Melissa saw a dress that she liked but it was lavender. 

Dana put her foot down and refused. Margaret was ready to strangle both her daughters. It was worse than when they had been 14 and 13. She told them that they were both acting like they were Eileen's age, while Eileen was the one acting like an adult! Then she settled the color argument by announcing that they were both getting pale green whether liked it or not, and if they couldn't agree on something soon, she would pick the dress since it was her damn wedding. There wasn't much they could say to that. By the fifth store, the sisters were barely speaking. Margaret found a dress that she liked, and Dana loved it, but Melissa announced that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to wear it since it was very fitted.

"Are you planning on getting fat or something?" asked Dana. Melissa never put on any weight. She, Dana, was the one who would gain if she overdid it.

"Maybe," said Melissa. She burst into tears suddenly. Then she announced that she had had a terrible accident and that she was pregnant, and didn't think she was ready for it.

"Oh, for heaven sake," said Margaret trying to be patient, "that's wonderful news. You are 33, you and Chuck have plenty of money, and it's about damn time."

"But I just signed a contract......"

"Priorities, sweetie," said Margaret hugging her eldest daughter. "You'll see, Lis. When the morning sickness stops and the hormones die down, you'll be delighted. Come on, let's start looking for a looser dress just in case.

"Congratulations, Melissa," said Dana softly. "If you would have told me sooner, I wouldn't have been cranky about the dress. I'm sorry." She hugged her sister. "Pregnant women should be pampered." She was really happy for Lis, and she knew her mother was right, but a part of her felt sick inside that Melissa, who hadn't wanted a baby, had conceived one, while her own womb remained painfully empty.

"That's okay, Dana," said Melissa. "It was really stupid to insist on the purple one. We would have looked awful. I'm not thinking straight. It must be hormones." The two sisters started to giggle, remembering some purple blouses they had insisted on getting when they had been kids. Everyone had told them they looked awful, and their mom had made them wear the blouses anyway, a lot. Margaret thought Dana's laughter sounded just a little bit forced.

"That's neat, Aunt Lis," said Eileen. "Aunt Dana, I thought you and Uncle Wolf were going to make me a baby cousin first."

"Sometimes it just doesn't work that way, honey," said Dana quietly. She felt her eyes tear up, but controlled it. She was happy for her sister. She really was. She was just sad for her and for Fox. Margaret took her baby girl's hand and squeezed it. The communication was silent, but Dana knew her mother understood what she was feeling. That helped.

"Let's go to lunch first, and then we'll find a nice dress after we've had something to eat."

Over lunch, while Melissa literally ate for two, perhaps three, they discussed the reception. Dana was in charge of hiring the band, traditional Irish, of course. Melissa put herself in charge of the catering and promised not to make it strictly vegetarian. It had already been agreed that Sinead, Maureen, Jen and Anita would be in charge of the decorations and table arrangements. The guys would have to rent their own tuxedos. Margaret was to relax and leave everything, except choosing the flowers, in the hands of her capable daughter's and in-laws. She had done so much for all her children that they wanted to do something for her. After lunch, they found dresses for Dana and Melissa. Dana wasn't really crazy about it, but if Melissa suddenly started to show, it would disguise things beautifully, so she said nothing. After all, it wasn't every day that your only sister announced that she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a good time shopping?" asked Fox when she got home. He remembered suddenly that he had promised to clean Krycek's cage and vacuum the floor, and he hadn't done it. He had gotten involved in a good book.

"Yeah, great," she replied coming in and looking around. He had been so much better about picking up since they had come back from Martha's Vineyard that she knew she shouldn't be annoyed that he hadn't cleaned up, but she was feeling tired and cranky. "The place looks like a pigsty."

"I forgot to vacuum. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Right," she sighed putting her jacket in the closet, along with his, and taking the dress into the bedroom. She would try not to make a big deal out of it.

"That doesn't really look like your style," he said following her and looking at it. He liked it, thought it was very soft and feminine, but much more like Melissa.

"Yeah, well, my sister kind of picked it."

"Couldn't you agree on one you both liked?"

"Nope, bickered like when we were kids," she replied, "Damn it, Fox, can't you put your shoes away?" She kicked his work shoes out of the way.

"What the hell is it, the wrong time of the month or something?" he snapped. He knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to say. The look that crossed her face nearly broke his heart. It was near that time, and she probably felt her period coming on. Once again, there would be no baby.

"I'm sorry, angel," he said softly. No matter how much he promised himself he wouldn't, he still seemed to continue to put his foot in his mouth. He held out his arms, and she melted into them.

"No, I'm sorry, Fox. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that....Melissa had an accident....She's pregnant, and I'm....I hate myself, Fox. I'm so jealous. It's just not fair. We are trying so hard and, well, she doesn't even really want it, at least not yet....I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's okay, sweetheart," he said softly, holding her close. "It'll happen soon. You'll see. It will." He didn't know what to say to her, or really how to console her. Dana bounced back from everything, but she hadn't quite bounced back from losing the baby, not even now. The career that had once seemed to be her life didn't seem to offer her as much satisfaction in recent days. She was as cool and analytical as ever, as dedicated as always, yet she seemed to want more than the job she loved so much. He felt it too, but not as much as her, he suspected. It hadn't been his body that they, whoever they were, had experimented on after all, and he hadn't carried the child, however briefly, inside of him.

"I guess it's called Murphy's Law." She managed a smile for him. "I tell you what. You clean Krycek's cage so I can keep my fingers, and I'll vacuum, okay?"

"Okay, Shorts." He kissed the top of her head while silently cursing the bird he was so fond of. It had not stopped biting Dana, even after the talk she had had with it, yet she hadn't gotten rid of it as promised either. "I love you, Dana. I'm really sorry I forgot."

* * *

Meg sat with Walter drinking coffee. They had had a lovely dinner out but had gone back to Walter's apartment.

"Did you get your dress, Meg?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you what color. What a day! Eileen was a perfect angel, but the other two. They bickered all day, just like when they were kids. I'm getting too old for this," she laughed.

"They usually don't do that do they?" asked Walter. He had never seen the girls argue. Admittedly, he hadn't particularly taken to Melissa, but she and Dana didn't seem to fight much.

"No...not usually." Margaret sighed. "They settled it. Sometimes life just isn't fair, Walt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Melissa announced that she had had an accident and was pregnant. She is somewhat less than enthused at the prospect of motherhood. I thought Dana's heart was going to break. She wants a baby so much. I guess it's Murphy's law. Melissa being Melissa, of course, never even noticed. For one who considers herself psychic, she lacks sensitivity at times. Dana was very gracious, but I know she'll cry herself to sleep tonight.

"How do you feel about it, Meg?" he asked.

"Me? I'm delighted at the prospect of another grandchild," she smiled. "I hope it is a little girl and that she does all the same things to Lis and Chuck that Melissa did to Bill and me."

"Does that include dying her hair purple?"

"It was green," laughed Margaret. "Green, and it didn't last long." She was thoughtful for a long moment then laughed again.

"What's so funny, Meg?"

"Melissa. When she gets into the pregnancy thing, she's going to be a real pain in the ass. I mean there will not be a book unread, and....."

"Unlike Scully, from whom you will probably not hear so much as a peep."

"Exactly..."

"The hell with the kids, Meg. Let's pretend we are kids ourselves." He put his arms around his wife to be and kissed her. He wanted to make it work with his new family, but sometimes it was difficult. They were all very good, very supportive of their mother, but he knew that it bothered them that he wasn't their father, and Melissa, for some reason, he just couldn't warm up to her. They were invariably polite to one another, but there was no genuine warmth. Walter wondered sometimes if Melissa wasn't jealous of her sister's relationship with Fox Mulder. He had a feeling that in the past, Melissa had always gotten the guy, but that Mulder had proved to be untouchable. That could breed a certain resentment in a young woman like Melissa, no matter how much she had come to love the man she had married. Dana would probably never even notice. She just wasn't the kind of woman who thought that way. Although she kept a lot to herself, there was nothing sly or manipulative about her. He had always been able to tell when she had been lying for Mulder, no matter how straight a face she had managed to keep. He pushed thoughts of his future family away and concentrated on kissing Meg. It wouldn't be long until the wedding.

* * *

Meg got out of bed, her legs feeling like rubber. For a moment she forgot why. She wondered what could be wrong. Then it hit her. She was getting married. This would be the last night she would sleep alone. Later that day she and Walter would board a plane for Ireland and that night, in a strange bed, she would do something she had never done before, make love to a man other than her Captain. She suddenly laughed outloud remembering how the girls had dragged her to the Hangar Club to watch male strippers. She hadn't wanted to go. It had made her blush furiously at first, but they had plied her with some sort of drink, and she had ended up having a ball. She had even slipped a five dollar bill, at Anita's insistance, someplace she never thought she would touch on a strange guy who was younger than her sons.

Everything had seemed endlessly funny. She had paid for it the next morning of course, but it had been worth every excruciating pain that had knifed its way through her head. When she had gotten married the first time, she had had a traditional bridal shower, and while Bill had gone to a sleazy strip joint with his Navy buddies, she had gotten pots and pans, some of which she still used. The Hangar Club had been much better, especially, as Dana had explained so logically, since she had more goddamed pots and pans than she needed, and let Walter take her the hell out to dinner anyway! Dana was cute when she had too much to drink. Melissa, fortunately, was forced to remain sober and drove everyone home.

* * *

Walter Skinner got up feeling shaky. What the hell was wrong with him? Oh, yeah. Jeez, he was getting married. After all these years, he was finally getting married. Was he doing the right thing? How he loved Margaret! That wasn't the issue. It was the job. Would marrying her put her in some kind of danger? He had thought about it before. "No," he told himself firmly. "The danger was there already, had been since he had begun dating Margaret, had been since Scully had been teamed up with Fox Mulder, in what was probably the greatest misjudgement in the careers of some of those so called intelligent "higher ups" He was just experiencing normal prewedding jitters. It was the last morning that he would wake up alone. He looked forward to the night with Meg.

* * *

The bachelor party had been a blast. Leave it to Mulder to find a club frequented by Scifi and UFO freaks. After a few scotches, he had begun to feel as though he were actually on another planet. Patrons came dressed in Star Fleet uniforms, alien outfits, and Dr. Who hats and in every Star Wars costume imaginable. Star Trek reruns played on a big screen TV in the background. What little the female dancers wore was definitely supposed to be not of this earth. Certain parts of their anatomy seemed to defy gravity. One actually had three. He knew. He counted while he was still sober. Mulder had explained the miracle of silicon implants but was at a loss to explain, even as a psychologist, why any woman would feel the need to add an extra.

When he asked Mulder what the hell they were supposed to be, dressed in dark suits, white shirts and ties, his rogue agent had explained that they were FBI agents. Very original. Well, that hadn't made any damn sense until Spooky, who had called him Wally all damn night, had explained that there was a show on TV about a pair of FBI agents who chased aliens. Mulder told him that the show was really dumb, but had developed a cult following, as he, Skinner, had moaned aloud at the very thought. Another scotch had him chuckling, however, and by the time some drunk dressed as a Reticulan, whatever the hell that was, meandered up to him and addressed him as Director Simpson, and Fox as Special Agent Weird Winters, he was in the spirit of things and actually laughed until tears came. He had even promised to watch the show...once.

He had laughed a lot that night, more than he had in a long time, too long. He had never had much time to spend with his future sons-in-law, or they with him, alone, as guys, and he discovered that they were real party animals. Cut loose from wives and kids, they knew how to have a good time before going home to be good family men once again, after the next morning's headache disappeared. They had even managed to loosen up good old _tight assed Wally_ as his sister, the minister, always called him. It had been fun. Too bad no one had found a cure for a hangover. He had been in the Twilight Zone all day the next day, had actually called in sick. Meg hadn't come to his rescue either. Those crazy daughters and nieces of hers had taken her to the Hangar Club to see male strippers of all things. That's what happened when a woman had too many damn pots and pans, he supposed. They found other things to do. Well, he was glad she had enjoyed herself. He was happy that Margaret was well and healthy enough to have good times. Annie had been sick for so long, for too much of her short life. There had not been enough good times for them.

* * *

Suddenly, as Margaret sat over toast and coffee telling herself to be calm, the house was abuzz with girls and dresses. It was almost like when they were kids again, with a few differences. Melissa ran immediately to the bathroom and threw her guts up. Then she had come out and started to cry.

"Don't worry, baby," Margaret had consoled her. "You'll feel better soon. Honest." It had been so good to see Melissa when Dana had been in the hospital. She had kept rather to herself for a number of years. Although Melissa had been her difficult daughter, Margaret had missed her tremendously in spite of their disagreements. It had hurt when she hadn't come to Bill's funeral. Melissa had been on a shoot in California. Father and daughter had never really healed the rift that had grown between them over the years. Melissa's abortion, which regrettably Bill had found out about, had been the straw that had broken the back of the relationship completely. It was nice to have her as part of the family again now that Bill was gone. However much Meg had disapproved, Lis was still her little girl.

"But I'll never model again...." she wailed, her hormones raging.

"Nonsense, you'll have a contract to model maternity clothes in no time, and you can go back to regular clothes when the baby is born."

"Okay, mom, I'm sorry." Melissa managed a wan smile. "I just hate being nauseous."

"It's a good sign, Lis," said Dana quietly, "It means your body is producing enough hormones so that you won't lose the baby." That said, Dana sat beside her mom and smiled, "Nervous, mom?" Margaret squeezed her hand. She knew what saying that had cost her younger daughter. Dana had had no morning sickness with her pregnancy.

"An absolute wreck," replied Margaret. "I sat up half the night staring at pictures of your dad, and then staring at pictures of Walter....and....well, at least I won't have to worry about getting pregnant on my wedding night..."

"You never know, mom, stranger things have happened," laughed Dana.

"Come on, Dana, I'm 54 years old. I went through menopause late, but it's been two years!"

"Are you happy, Mom?" asked her younger daughter. "How like Dana," thought Margaret, "to ask after her happiness while Lis moaned about being sick."

"Yes, yes I am, but I still miss daddy," Margaret told her. "I know Walt still misses Annie. It's going to be different, not always easy, but it's going to be good. We'll work it all out."

"Grandma, when can we start getting dressed?" asked Eileen.

"Well, I guess we better start right now, sweetie," she smiled. "If we let you get dressed first, will you promise to stay clean and not get into any trouble?"

"I'm nine years old, Grandma," she replied indignantly, but then plied her grandmother with a childlike hug and a kiss.

They dressed Eileen and took the curlers out of her hair. Melissa was wonderful at doing hair and had the little girl looking like a fairy princess in no time. Then she went to work on Margaret, who was stunning in the shell pink dress with the hat and small veil that she had purchased to match. Melissa hadn't gained an ounce, and of course was gorgeous, her hair hanging in soft tendrils around her face, her makeup perfect, a real model. It left Dana feeling a bit bereft. The simple hairdo she wore for work wasn't quite right. Her makeup, what little she wore, perfect for the office, didn't work either. She felt like an awkward teenager, just as she had when she was 16 and Rick had taken Lis to the dance.

"Oh, well," she thought, "it really doesn't matter." She had Fox, and he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He knew how to make her feel that way too, as no one else ever had. Still, she stood there looking at herself in the mirror feeling short and plain. Melissa had that effect on her to this day. She supposed it was a sibling thing and that it would never really go away completely.

"Dana," laughed Melissa, "you are helpless in front of a mirror. Here, sis, let me put a few curls in your hair with my curling iron and weave the flowers in. It will look so much more appropriate for a wedding."

"Thanks, Melissa," said Dana, but when she saw herself, she wasn't quite certain it was really her. She supposed in the end, she didn't really want to be Melissa. It was better to be short and plain and to be loved by Fox. It was nearly time for the limo to pick them up. She hoped that all had gone well decorating the hall. Dana wanted this day to be perfect for her mom.

* * *

Fox felt really weird. He was going to be Skinner's best man. Jeez, what a shock it had been when he had asked. It had been hell trying to come up with a bachelor party idea. He had never done much of that kind of thing in the past and didn't really like it much anyway. Finally, Dana, in typical logical fashion, had advised him to simply be himself and an idea would come. He had done so, and oddly enough, it had. Fox had the feeling that Skinner had actually enjoyed himself at that stupid club they had gone to, especially when the Reticulan had addressed him as Director Simpson. It had been indeed ironic. Worse, Skinner had watched the stupid TV show the character came from and LIKED it. Go figure. Moronic FBI agents, one of whom looked like the bimbette from Club Naked with her brain in her boobs, and the other like a geek from GQ, his brain in his you know what, the spot below the waist, chasing little green men. They hadn't even gotten the color right! Skinner had actually liked it! Mulder got out of the shower and shaved, missing Dana, who loved to watch him, and would stand behind him and rub his back gently as he did so when time permitted. He hoped that Skinner would be as happy with Margaret as he was with Dana. Their relationship wasn't always easy. It foundered sometimes on the rocks of two strong willed personalities, one that had a distinct dark side, but it always got back on track, and there was so much love, more love than he could ever have dreamed possible.

Yes, Fox hoped that Skinner, for all that he had aggravated him over the past years, had found the same kind of love with Margaret. He had been so wonderfully supportive when Dana had her miscarriage, inspite of the insulting way Fox had acted upon entering his office that night, that Fox had even managed to forgive the man for that awful assignment in the New Jersey sewers. He slipped into his tuxedo and made absolutely certain that he had the rings. He valued his life. He also valued the relationship that had begun to develop between him and the man who was his boss. Now if he didn't meet any Reticulans or other "Creature Feature" fare on the way to pick up the groom, they might just get through this thing alright. With luck, the wedding wouldn't turn into and Xfile or anything. Then he would have a whole month to deal with the person who was filling in for Skinner at work. He pushed unpleasant thoughts aside. It was to be a happy day. He decided that not even the thought of "Cancerman" was going to bother him today. It wasn't a tough decision. It was probably the one and only day when he knew for certain that he wasn't going to have to deal with "Cancerman." There were moments when he did regret not killing the man while he had had the chance.

Fox approached his old Toyota, the one they had sworn they would trade in when they got back from Martha's Vineyard and hadn't. Someone had dented the side up nicely as it had stood parked in front of their apartment building. He kicked it in disgust and cursed when he hurt his toe, but that didn't make it look any classier. Here he was picking up his boss on his wedding day in a l989 Toyota with a banged up side. Damn, and he had had it washed too. He was a goddamned millionaire. He could afford a Lexus. Oh, well. Maybe Skinner would be in a forgiving mood. He had to, he promised himself, change his lifestyle a little bit. The trouble was, he was happy, and when you were happy, you didn't always make the effort. Why change what didn't need changing?

Skinner actually laughed when he saw it. "And here I thought Scully was going to give you some class, Mulder." Fox noted his boss and future father-in-law looked pale and nervous. He wondered if he had felt that way on his wedding day. Upon consideration, he decided he hadn't. It had been so weird and so fast, that he hadn't had a chance to be nervous. Boy, had Gran ever manipulated them!

"Yeah, well, it just happened last night, and Scully hasn't seen it yet. She warned me not to park it so near the corner."

"And as usual, you didn't listen. Classic Mulder. Well, at least I don't have to give you hell for it. I'll leave that to her."

"Gee, thanks," he muttered as the engine caught, and they headed for Holy Redeemer Church. In truth, he would have preferred to catch it from Skinner. At least he could leave when he got tired of hearing it. Women, even his beloved Dana, had a tendancy never to quit once they got started on you.

* * *

Mulder stood on the alter with Skinner and looked out over the church. They had managed to hide the car before the press caught Skinner emerging from the old Toyota, and walked a bit to the entrance. Walter was beginning to look paler by the minute. Fox hoped that he wasn't going to keel over or something.

"Mulder, are you sure the ring didn't get kidnapped by aliens or something?"

"Got them right here," Mulder assured him. It had been hard to resist the temptation to tease the man, but Fox had taken pity on him. He looked around the church. It was getting crowded. Suddenly Walter saw his almost son-in-law smile with delight. It was something Mulder rarely did. Four people had walked into the church, his mom and stepdad with two teenaged girls, who could only have been his troublesome twin sisters. Judging by the reports that had come in from Martha's Vineyard, those two were real chips off the old block, and they wanted to join the FBI. Maybe, if he didn't retire, he could talk them into the ATF. Two female Mulder's on top of the one they already had might be more than the Bureau could handle.

Fox stepped down off the alter for a minute to greet them. He hugged his mom, who looked different, radiant somehow, and his two sisters who were trying so hard to look grownup in dresses just a bit too sophisticated for their years. He shook Ed's hand and gave him a brief hug. Kevin made certain they got good seats right behind the immediate family, and Fox returned to the alter. Seeing his mother and his family made him feel wonderful. There was a sense of healing, not complete, but well on its' way.

Suddenly, the ceremony was ready to begin. The priest appeared from one side, and Lisa Michaels in her clerical garb from the other. The music started. Walter stared in a combination of shock and awe at the procession. Michael, who had condescended to take Eileen's arm, started things off. He was trying so hard to appear masculine and grown up, and moved with all the grace of a gangly 13 year old. Eileen, his soon to be grandaughter, looked like a fairy princess, so much like Meg, a piece of Ireland transplanted from her native soil and flourishing. They were followed by Dana and Kevin, two redheads. Dana looked lovely in the pale green dress. Then came Melissa and Chris, two more redheads, Melissa stunning as usual, and Chris looking mischievious with his freckled face and blue eyes. Last but not least, came Meg on the arm of her oldest son Bill. Once his eyes lit upon her, everything else faded around him, the lights, the music, the church. How beautiful she was! She couldn't have been more so if she had been twenty years old. If anything, time had added to her lovliness, given her eyes a wisdom and her movements a special grace. How lucky he was to have found her to share the rest of his life.

Meg looked at Walter and her surroundings blurred. She forgot about everything and everyone, including her Captain. Now there was no one but Walter, her strong willed "Director" as she loved to call him. In that instant, she was so happy that it was intoxicating. He was so incredibly handsome, had such beautiful eyes. How lucky she had been to find another good man to love her so much!

Fox looked at the procession. It was truly lovely. The Scully's were a fine looking family in so many ways, and Margaret looked most beautiful of all at this special time, basking in the glow of her wedding day and her love for Walter Skinner. Still, Fox's eyes were only for Dana. She looked lovely. She always did. Somehow though, she didn't appear to be herself. He realized that Melissa had been at her, fixing her hair and makeup, and of course Dana was wearing a dress of Melissa's choosing. It was ever so pretty. He liked it a lot, but it was not his wife, not Dana at all. It was pure Melissa. He smiled at Dana, and she smiled back. Once again, it was brought home to him how Dana had never had this kind of day for herself, a day to look like a princess dressed in white. It gave him a pang and a sense of guilt. He glanced up and smiled at his mom. It was so good to see his family here. He hadn't even known that they had been invited. It was a nice surprise, the kind of thing Dana was so good at. It gave him another reason to love her, as if he needed one. He and his mother had put Dana through hell, yet she had survived and behaved with forgiveness and dignity.

The church door opened and a man walked in very quietly and sat in the back, just as the procession reached the alter and seperated. For a moment Fox stiffened, but then he forced himself to relax. This was Margaret's, his mom's, wedding day. No matter what, he would not let anything ruin it for her and Walter, absolutely no matter what! He turned his attention to the service and to making certain the rings were properly presented, but a part of him wondered if Skinner had known that "Cancerman" was going to show up and had decided to send a message in making Mulder his best man. If he had, what exactly could that message be?

"I now pronounce you man and wife," said the Catholic priest.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," added Lisa Michaels. "You may now kiss the bride."

Walter and Margaret embraced and kissed and then the recessional music started. The photgrapher shot photos. There was no throwing of rice. Melissa believed that it was bad for the birds. The bridal couple filed out of the church and everyone headed for the homey reception in the downstairs parish hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Long tables had been set up in the parish hall. All the decorations were amateur at best. Many of them had been made by the children, grandchildren, nieces, nephews, even Lisa's three year old. There were plenty of flowers. Meg had splurged and put a disposible camera at each table. Walter was impressed. It looked lovely. It was intimate and informal. He had chosen to ignor politics for this occasion and keep the wedding and reception for the family and close friends. There were FBI agents there, of course, to guard the door and boot the press out if necessary. He was determined to take his new wife away for a month of peace and quiet, determined that she shouldn't have to share her wedding day with his job. He hadn't appreciated Cancerman showing up at the church like that. He had not been invited. It had, Skinner suspected, been a power play, a way to remind him who was really in control. It angered him, but today was not the day, and now was not the time to make a scene. He could only hope that Mulder would behave. His rogue agent couldn't be blamed if he rammed Cancerman's head through the men's room door, and Skinner suspected that just as a matter of the enjoying of a good old fashioned brawl, Margaret's sons wouldn't mind helping him do it. They wouldn't need a reason. This was a wedding. They would probably find it kind of fun. Oh, well, the man didn't appear to be here now, so perhaps there was nothing to worry about.

They took their seats at the table, one that had been set up just for the two of them. The others in the wedding party joined their families. Once again he was astonished by the fact that there seemed to be children everywhere. They ran around and made lots of noise. Groups of people chattered, babies cried, the band made awful noises setting up. There were so many people to greet that he couldn't keep them straight after awhile.Margaret had told him it was to be a small wedding. No one had ever defined small, however. The entire time Meg smiled or laughed. She was happy, he realized. She had been lonely for a husband and that time in her life was over. She was surrounded by family and friends, and was proud to introduce him, proud to be his wife. This was a woman who had garnered a great deal of love and respect during her lifetime. He felt wonderful beside her, wonderful and years younger than he had felt in ages.

The bar opened and it wasn't long before everyone was drinking and being merry. Not one for formality, Meg dragged him on to the dance floor for a waltz. Glasses started to clink louder and louder, and he knew he would have to kiss her. He felt silly, but he did it. There was a round of applause. He saw his sister laughing outloud. He could almost hear her remark about "tight assed Wally." They returned to their table. Somehow, inspite of all the people around them, the room was a blur. In a way, it was almost as though it was just the two of them in their own little world. Walter Skinner felt a little bit lost in love.

"Hey, Mulder, thought you were going to say you lost the ring there for a moment," laughed Bill Scully holding up a beer.

"I was tempted, Bill," replied Fox with a grin. "Severely tempted." He told Eileen she looked beautiful, just like a princess and put Michael in a brief head lock. He exchanged rude remarks with Sinead, and tickled Sean under his three chins making him laugh outloud. He had an astonishing belly laugh for a baby. Fox played a silly little game with Dani until she smiled at him. She didn't spit up. She had, apparently, outgrown that stage. As warmly as he could, he congratulated Melissa and told her she looked lovely. He was angry with her for not being more sensitive to Dana's loss, but his wife loved her sister, and this wasn't the place to start an argument. Fox shook Chuck's hand. He seemed genuinely happy at the prospect of fatherhood. Fox was glad that one of them was. A baby should be wanted. It was Dana who led him away eventually though, over to where his family was sitting. She pulled up two years.

"I'm so happy you could come," smiled Dana. She kissed Ruth's cheek. "You look absolutely stunning, and you too girls, just beautiful." She smiled at Ed. "Why don't you sit down, Fox? I'll get us a drink."

Fox too greeted his family warmly and looked after Dana as she walked away.

"You do look wonderful, mom," he smiled.

"Oh, I feel wonderful," she smiled. 

"Can you get us a tour of the FBI, Fox?" demanded Jennifer.

" I think I can arrange that," he smiled in reply.

"Are you all better?" asked Amy.

"Yup, I've got the world's best doctor," he smiled as Dana returned and handed him a bottle of Harp. She sat down beside him, and he slipped his arm around her and gave her a kiss. "I bet you are finding this wedding reception very different from those you've been to on Martha's Vineyard."

"It's called slumming it," laughed Dana. The music started again, this time playing faster reels and jigs. Dana had gotten a wonderful group of female musicians, something comparatively new. Mostly the tradition had belonged to men, but recently daughter's had begun demanding and getting the right to play, forming their own groups, and becoming quite successful in the world of Irish music.

* * *

Margaret didn't see the dark look that crossed her husband's face when the stranger entered the room. If she had, she might have been alarmed. As it was, she merely assumed it was simply one of his superiors, someone who's name she could not place with a face. He walked over and shook Walt's hand wishing them much happiness. She didn't catch his name, wasn't even aware that he hadn't given one. She accepted his good wishes with a gracious smile and invited him to enjoy himself, but she didn't like the way he smelled. He was obviously a very heavy smoker. There was something about him that she simply didn't care for.

* * *

Dana was appalled to see him and disgusted at the idea of dancing with him when he asked her. She had the feeling that Walter hadn't invited him, but he had shown up anyway. The man seemed to have an overwhelming need to display his authority. Fox was dancing with his mother, and she prayed that he wouldn't create a scene when he saw them, although she wouldn't have blamed him if he had. The thought of the man touching her made Dana's skin crawled. The fact that he might have something to tell her, however indirectly, made her control her revulsion, and she stepped on to the dance floor with him. She caught the look on her husband's face when he saw them, but she flashed him a look to remain quiet. He nodded ever so slightly. He was furious, but he would wait. She sighed with relief and forced her body to be relaxed.

"I have a message for your husband," said Cancerman finally.

"Indeed," she replied cooly.

"Yes. Tell him that his father loved him, and that if he wants to know why Bill was as he was, he should look to his grandfather. The answers lies with his grandfather." With that, the older man let her go and headed toward the door, but not before Ruth spotted him and smiled.

"Oh, hello," she smiled stopping the dance with her son. "It's been years."

"Yes, hello, Ruth," he replied with a smile that never made it to his eyes. "You are looking lovely as usual." He saw Mulder clench his fists. With a curt nod, he left.

* * *

Fox was furious. He headed back to the table with his mother.

"Who invited him?" he demanded angrily when Dana came back to the table.

"As far as I know, no one, sweetheart," she said softly.

"How could you dance with him? How could you let him touch you?"

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Dana looked at her husband. She couldn't give him the message here.

"You're damn right we will," he threatened. "Mom, where do you know him from?"

"That man?" Ruth wondered why he seemed so angry. One moment they had been dancing. She had been enjoying getting to know her son a little better. In the next moment his body had stiffened, and Fox had taken on the same dark look his father wore when he was very angry. Then, he had spoken angrily with his wife, who had done nothing to deserve it. It frightened her a little. Ruth certainly didn't think Dana would ever tolerate abuse from her husband, but she hoped that Fox never withdrew his love from her the way Bill had done when they had been married. That would break Dana's heart.

"Yes, mom," he said quietly not wanting to alarm her.

"When you were little, he used to come to the house sometimes. I don't think I ever knew his name. Your daddy would have me make a big pot of coffee and sandwiches, and they would go into the den and talk for hours. I was forbidden to interrupt. Daddy said it was work."

"But you don't know his name?"

"No. I remember Pearl and I used to have to air the house out the next day. He smoked even more than your dad." Ruth was thoughtful for a moment. "It's funny, but he seemed such a cold man, only he always liked you. He never left without holding you and playing with you, and it always made you smile. One time, your dad was going to... Ruth swallowed. Her therapist had told her she needed to face what had happened, that Fox had been an abused child. ."He was going to hit you, but the man said not to, that you were just being a little boy and so he didn't. Daddy seemed to respect him. Then he gave you a big hug, almost as though he never wanted to let go of you. Strange the things you remember years later. "

"Okay, thanks, mom." Fox forced himself to smile at her. He would have something to say to Dana later, but for now Cancerman was gone. The entire incident was another mystery that he would have to solve. His sisters had found some young Scully men of about their own age and were attempting to dance. They were obviously enjoying themselves immensely. Ed swept his wife off her feet and on to the dance floor for a Waltz. Fox sat silently and thoughtfully lost in his own world until suddenly his wife was tugging on his arm.

"Come on, Fox. They are playing our song," she smiled escorting him to the dance floor. They were, truly. As the strains of "If Ever You Were Mine" were heard in that parish hall, Fox put his arms around his wife. Forgetting his anger momentarily, he remembered Sinead's wedding, when he had held her tightly that very first time, and she had rested her head on his shoulder. He hadn't thought then that she could ever be his, and now she really was, body and soul. His anger at her disappated, and as the music ended, he bent down and kissed her deeply. He heard glasses clinking, and laughter and hoots, and thought surely it was for Walter and Margaret, but when he finally came up for air, there was thunderous applause, and he realized that he had made a spectacle of himself with his wife. He had lost himself in his Dana's being. He blushed and grinned, and so did she. They headed back to their table laughing at having stolen the show briefly, as the band leader announced it was time to eat and everyone headed for the buffet.

* * *

Melissa came over and they had to praise her for the job she had done in arranging for the food. It was great. Knowing that there would be a zillion kids, Melissa the health food nut, had even arranged for a large delivery from McDonald's, lots of burgers, chicken nuggets and fries, a fact that delighted the the parents as much as the kids. It eliminated a great deal of whining. The others basked in the praise about the job that they had done decorating. Margaret and Walter came over and Dana was pleased to see her mom looking so happy.

"I'm so glad you could come, Ruth," smiled Meg graciously. She had not been unaware of her daughter and son-in-law sitting at the table with them. It was a good sign.

"I can't tell you when I've enjoyed a wedding more, Margaret," smiled Ruth genuinely. "How I envy you your wonderful family! They have made it a truly happy day for you."

"Yes, I've been fortunate that way, but you have two lovely girls," she winked, "My advice is buy them a ladder when the time comes."

"I've got two in the shed already," laughed Ed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Walter. I'm depending on you to talk the girls out of a career with the FBI."

Walter laughed. "If they are anything like their brother, the only way to do that is to actively recruit them."

"They are all too much like their brother," he smiled. At that point the girls came over and kissed Margaret.

"Hello, Aunt Meg," they said in unison. "Oh, cool, you must be Mr. Skinner. You'll be our boss one day." Jennie informed him assertively.

"As soon as we get out of school," continued Amanda, "I'm going to do medicine, and Jennie is going to do law. We'll make a great team."

"I can't wait," he laughed. It was obvious that the two were a pair, a pair of Mulder's with a different last name. "Medical school and law school sounds good," he told them. What he thought was, "All those years of school should give you plenty of time to change your minds. I'll definitely be retired by then." They were being summoned. It was time to cut the wedding cake. Walter was glad. He was having a wonderful time, but he would be glad to get on that plane and go to Ireland, and looked forward to his first night with Meg, that is if they didn't collapse from exhaustion when they finally arrived somewhere with a bed.

* * *

They fed each other wedding cake while a photographer snapped pictures, and then, when no one was looking, the newlyweds quietly disappeared. Finally, it was time to go home. The family hugged and kissed each other as they headed for their cars. Fox told his mom to call then the next morning, but Dana said, "Never mind. You are coming to dinner at our place. Then we'll arrange for the tour for the girls on Monday before you go back!" They agreed that that would be lovely, and Dana took Fox's hand and they headed for the car.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Fox softly as he slipped behind the wheel.

"For what?"

"For inviting my family. It was so wonderful to see them enjoying themselves. Mom seems.....different...."

"Perhaps she's working things out, Fox," replied Dana quietly. "In anycase, they are your family, and I wouldn't think of not inviting them."

"What did Cancerman have to say?" He was no longer angry at Dana. He realized that the emotion had been out of line, that Dana couldn't have enjoyed dancing with such a sleazy individual. She had done it, like she did so many things, out of love for him.

"It was really weird, Fox. I mean, we always assume he is the bad guy. He IS a bad guy! What he said was that your father loved you and if you want to know why he was as he was, you need to look to your grandfather, that the answer lies with your grandfather..."

"Yeah, well, the old bastard is alive in a nursing home in Massachusetts. Maybe I'll have to pay him a visit." Fox sighed. He knew he sounded bitter. His grandfather had not been a kind and loving man either. Dana was right. It was weird, nearly as weird as what his mom told him about Cancerman holding him and stopping his dad from hitting him, and even making him laugh. He wished that people would stop adding more mystery to his life. The search for Samantha, for the truth concerning that, was enough. He didn't need more complications.

* * *

Walter and Meg boarded the Aer Lingus flight to Shannon airport holding hands, a new life in front of them. Fox took Dana's hand, and exchanging looks, they raced the bedroom laughing and thinking of wedding nights, eager to create a new life together in their wonderful queen sized bed. In spite of Cancerman and the added mystery in their lives, they made each other deleriously happy in a joining filled with love.


End file.
